1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrified battery tray and hold down assemblies for mounting electrical storage batteries in automobiles, marine, and other engine constructs requiring electrical storage batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lead acid batteries are used in a wide variety of vehicles powered by combustion engine as well as in electric vehicles. In order to assure safe and reliable operation, the battery is normally positioned in some form of tray which is secured to the vehicle, while a hold down device such as a tie or clamp is used to secure the battery to the tray. When battery replacement is required, the battery hold down device that secures a battery on the vehicle battery tray is loosened and the battery is removed and replaced.
Quite frequently; the hold down bolts used to fasten the battery tray to the vehicle frame are themselves either corroded, or the metal of the battery tray adjacent thereto becomes corroded. In either event, the deterioration and weakening of the metal involved allows the battery tray to shift and move relative to the vehicle frame. This contributes significantly to jarring and jostling of a battery fastened therein as the vehicle moves. Such movement increases the probability and degree to which solid matter in the acid compartments of the battery cells forms bridges across adjacent plates in the cells.
Also, it is frequently the case that the nuts and bolts and rings used to secure the electric cables to the positive and negative posts of the batteries also become corroded over time making it necessary to replace them every now and then.
As a battery is used, a certain amount of metallic flaking occurs within the cells of a lead storage battery as the acid attacks impurities in the lead and lead oxide plates. Because of the ionic nature of the electrolytic solution in the lead storage cells, the accumulation of solid material that settles to the bottom of the storage cells tends to arrange itself in continuous paths of electrical communication between adjacent plates in the cells. Once such paths or bridges are created they form short circuits and produce “dead” battery cells. Once such a defect occurs, the battery must again be replaced. While this phenomena tends to occur at a relatively slow rate through normal battery usage, this deteriorative process is accelerated markedly by jostling and rocking of the battery within the vehicle. While virtually all automotive vehicles include at least some firm of shock absorbing and cushioning equipment to insulate the vehicle frame from road shocks, a poor attachment of the battery tray to the vehicle frame will magnify the extent of sharp movement of the battery relative to the frame.